


The Yellow Car

by patrickinthetardisblueimpala05



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickinthetardisblueimpala05/pseuds/patrickinthetardisblueimpala05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first phanfic. I'm also going to be writing this on a tablet and computer so please excuse mistakes. Thanks!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Yellow Car

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first phanfic. I'm also going to be writing this on a tablet and computer so please excuse mistakes. Thanks!!

"Dan!! Get your butt down here. We're going to be late!!" Dan heard Phil yell from the bottom of the stairs. 

"Yeah, yeah.  I'm coming. " Dan yelled back over his shoulder. He half ran half walked down and gave Phil a quick kiss on his cheek. He chuckled at the little blush that appeared. 

"Come on Phil, we're going to be late." Dan said, "Its not like you've been telling me to hurry up for hours." Phil joined Dan and they walked out. They began their walk towards the little party that a friend had set up.

                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dan, hurry up. Its dark out." Phil said as they exited the party. They began walking along the road. They began fooling around with each other as the walk continued. They soon began a small argument about whether or not Dil should marry. Dan, arguing one of his points, pushed Phil towards the street. Phil stumbled backwards into the middle of the road.

  
"What did you push me for?" He laughed. Neither of them saw the car, at first. Dan spotted it first.

  
"PHIL, GET OUT OF THE STREET-" as Dan started towards him, Phil turned his head and just saw the yellow VW beetle before it crashed into him.  Dan watched in horror as the car sped away not even stopping to see what happened. Dan rushed forward to his friend, barely getting his phone out.

  
"PHIL, PHIL TALK TO ME." Dan crouched near Phil's body trying to makes sense of what happened.

  
"Dan?" Phil groaned weakly, "Everything hurts. What happened?" Phil tried to move his head but couldn't.

  
"Don't move. Don't move. I'm calling an ambulance." Dan quickly dialed 999.

  
"999, what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

  
"My friend has been hit by car I don't think he's going to make it please come!" Dan yelled into the phone.

  
"Where are you?" He could hear the keyboard tapping. Dan looked around. He realised he didn't now where he was. He looked behind him and saw he was at 331 50th street.

  
"331 50th street please hurry I don't think he'll make it."

  
"An ambulance is en route. Stay there."

  
"WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO FUCKING GO MY BOYFRIEND GOT HIT BY A CAR!" Dan screamed into the receiver then ended the call by throwing it across the street. It landed in grass.

  
"Hold on Phil." Dan took another look down and his best friend's broken body. He heard the ambulance siren and saw it coming.

Dan POV

  
WhathappenedIdon'tunderstand

  
WhydidIdothis

  
Allmyfault

  
Allmyfault

  
Allmyfault

  
"Sir?"

  
Allmyfault

  
"Sir. We're leaving." The emergency nurse tapped his shoulder.

  
"Yes. I'm coming." I rushed towards the ambulance. Climbing in, I saw the mask over Phil's mouth giving air to his broken body.  
Allmyfault

  
Allmyfault

  
I stretch my hand over to his and hold it. I squeeze it softly and he tries to squeeze mine back but he's to weak.

Allmyfault

Allmyfault

 


End file.
